Desde que te fuiste
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Hermione se ha ido y Ron resiente su ausencia. Oneshot,RHr.


**Hola a todos! Este en otro one-shot R/Hr, solo que post Howgarts. Es el último que haré antes de entrar a la Universidad. Espero que les guste.**

**Desde que te fuiste**

Ron se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando distraídamente los afiches color naranja, de su equipo de quidditch favorito, Los Chudley Cannons. Los jugadores iban y venían, mientras realizaban maniobras espectaculares, que aún así no lograban captar la atención del muchacho, pues una vez más se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ahora que en el Ministerio les habían dado un mes de vacaciones a él y a a Harry, empleaba las mañanas para recordar con más tranquilidad lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

Hacía pocos años que la guerra había terminado, no sin dejar el mundo mágico lleno de heridas y dolor. Cuado ya no quedaba esperanza, cuando todos pensaban que no había salvación, Harry logró vencer a Voldemort, tras una ardua pelea. Y la paz por fin volvió y las heridas consiguieron cicatrizar parcialmente con el paso del tiempo. Los tres habían logrado sobrevivir y Ron y Harry, junto con su mejor amiga, Hermione, volvieron a Howgarts, el cual abrió sus puertas, finalizada esa época oscura, para todos los que quisieran regresar. Los muchachos consiguieron finalizar los estudios y se prepararon para enfrentar su futuro. Dos noches antes de abandonar Howgarts los tres recibieron las cartas donde se les informaba que habían sido admitidos en la Academia de Aurores.El destino les sonreía, ahora estudiarían juntos y nada les iba a separar.Lo lógico era pensar eso,que permanecerían juntos luego de lo que había pasado, que nunca más se separarían. Eso era al menos lo que había imaginado Ron, pero las cosas no resultaron de esa forma. Desde hacía dos años, el trío mas famoso de Howgarts se había deshecho y Hermione ya no estaba con ellos.Se había marchado de Inglaterra para estudiar en Canadá y los había dejado, a Harry con la tristeza de no tener a su mejor amiga al lado suyo por un tiempo y a él, con una verdad que no logró terminar de confesar y que aún le quemaba los labios. Les había dicho que regresaría, pero a esas alturas no sabía ni qué pensar.

La quería a su lado, verla de nuevo, sentirla cerca, hablarle, decirle cuanto la amaba, como había estado a punto de hacer aquella noche, antes de conocer la verdad de su partida….y su mente se hundió entre recuerdos.

Flashbak

_El colegio Howgarts se encontraba engalanado soberbiamente ese día, era la graduación de los alumnos de sétimo año, y entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Luego de la entrega de títulos, en los que Hermione recibió el Premio Anual, tuvieron el tradicional baile de graduación como un regalo para los muchachos en su último día en el colegio. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente entre la música y el baile. En una esquina se encontraban los tres chicos, y Ginny a la que Harry había invitado al baile. Ron se encontraba al lado de Hermione, a la que para sorpresa de todos le había pedido que fuera su pareja. Todos lucían muy elegantes, con sus túnicas de gala y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando fue a traer unos refrescos y volvió, Ron observó que los rostros de ellos, estaban ensombrecidos, tristes. Le pareció incluso que en los de Hermione y Ginny brillaban unas pocas lágrimas. _

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó extrañado_

_-¿De qué hablas Ron?- le dijo Harry, que parecía tener un nudo en la garganta._

_-Hace un momento todos sonreían y ahora lucen tristes-replicó el pelirrojo._

_-Es normal-dijo Ginny, limpiando disimuladamente sus lágrimas-Es su última noche aquí y Harry y Hermione se han puesto tristes._

_-¿Y tu por qué estás triste?-le preguntó, arqueando una ceja-No me digas que te vamos a hacer falta._

_-¡Pues claro que sí!-dijo la muchacha molesta-Eres un insensible._

_-No peleen, por favor-intervino Hermione-Es nuestra última noche y debemos pasarla bien._

_-Mione tiene razón-dijo Harry, que le lanzó a su mejor amiga una mirada melancólica. El muchacho se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano-¿Baila señorita? Claro esta, si a su acompañante lo permite_

_-Te doy permiso-dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Luego tomo a su hermana del brazo y la llevó a bailar. _

_Después de algunas piezas, intercambiaron parejas. Harry se fue con Ginny y Ron bailó con Hermione. El muchacho no sentía el tiempo pasar, mientras abrazaba con cariño a la muchacha y hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella. Decidió que no dejaría pasar un día más, que sería esa noche cuando le dijera todo. Ya no se creía capaz de guardarse lo que sentía. Cuando la pieza terminó, él la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera de la pista de baile._

_-¿Podemos dar un pequeño paseo?-preguntó ansioso-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo._

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y Ron percibió de nuevo esa mirada triste.Sin embargo asintió._

_-También quiero hablar contigo de algo-le dijo ella._

_Los dos se alejaron del Gran Comedor y salieron a la noche estrellada. Era realmente placentero estar allí afuera, los dos, mientras el le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Quería que la noche durara para siempre, que el momento nunca acabara. Una suave brisa les daba en el rostro y los refrescaba. Caminaron en silencio por la orilla del lago, hasta que llegaron al haya, donde junto con Harry, se sentaban en días pasados a estudiar o a hablar sencillamente. _

_-Sentémonos-le dijo la muchacha._

_-Vas a arruinar tu túnica de gala-dijo él._

_-No importa_

_Así que ambos se sentaron, sin importar que sus túnicas se arruinaran, por que lo que importaba es que estaban allí, los dos, haciéndose compañía.Hermione recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron y él la rodeó con un brazo. _

_-Es increíble que sea nuestra última noche aquí-murmuró con melancolía._

_-Es verdad-admitió Ron- Hemos vivido tanto aquí. Fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde crecimos juntos y donde nuestra amistad se fortaleció._

_Hermione suspiró._

_-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Fue en el tren._

_-Como no recordarlo. Si me caíste en el hígado-dijo él con una sonrisa._

_Hermione iba a replicar, pero él le puso un dedo en la boca._

_-Hasta que apareció el troll y me di cuenta de lo agradable que en realidad eras._

_Hermione emitió una pequeña risa._

_-Al menos yo no tenía la nariz sucia._

_-Ya no la tengo sucia._

_-Es verdad._

_El muchacho la miró, con cariño. Se veía tan bonita. Llevaba el pelo levemente ondulado, un maquillaje sutil y esa hermosa túnica azul, que realzaba su belleza natural._

_-No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche._

_A la luz de las estrellas, Ron la miró sonrojarse. _

_-Tú también luces muy guapo._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos.Sin embargo Hermione rompió el silencio._

_-Tengo miedo de lo que viene. Todo va a cambiar, Ron._

_Él la miró algo extrañado._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Es verdad que dejamos el colegio, pero los tres seguiremos juntos, así que no todo va a cambiar._

_Ella lo observó y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. El le tendió una mano y se las limpió._

_-¿Por qué lloras, Mione? _

_La joven se enderezó y se sentó al frente del muchacho. La tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.Tomó las manos de Ron entre las suyas y las retuvo._

_-Dijiste que querías decirme algo, pero me preguntó si puedo hablar yo primero-le dijo ella._

_La mirada de Hermione le preocupaba, como si tuviera que decirle ago muy malo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Ron. Debo decirte que de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar-le dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa._

_-No te entiendo, Hermione._

_-Lo que te voy a decir ya Harry y Ginny lo saben._

_-¡Dímelo de una vez!_

_La muchacha respiró hondamente, y luego habló._

_-Ayer, luego de que recibimos las cartas de la Academia de Aurores, recibí otra carta. Una carta de la Academia de Aurores de Canadá._

_-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-preguntó impaciente. ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez lo que ocurría con esa estúpida carta?_

_-Es una de las mejores academias del mundo, por lo que decidí enviar una solicitud de ingreso._

_-Pues la Academia de Inglaterra también es muy buena, Hermione-dijo él -¿Y que pasó con esa solicitud?_

_-Me han aceptado Ron.Logré entrar._

_-Pero tú tienes tu campo en la academia inglesa, con Harry y conmigo._

_Hermione apartó el rostro un momento, como si no aguantara verlo. Sin embargo, lo volvió de nuevo hacia él, con las lágrimas cada vez más abundantes._

_-Lo siento Ron. Lo siento de veras, pero he aceptado. Mañana me voy para Canadá._

_Ron sintió que todo le daba vueltas. No era posible, ella no podía irse así como así, no cuando el le iba a confesar lo que sentía, que la amaba con toda su alma. No ahora!_

_-Tu no puedes hacer esto Hermione. No puedes dejar a Ginny, ni a Harry, ni a mi…no me puedes dejar así._

_La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sollozaba._

_Entiéndelo, es una gran oportunidad…_

_-¡Entiéndeme tu a mi! No quiero que te vayas_

_-Son dos años, Ron._

_El joven la miro con la boca abierta,impotente._

_-Es mucho tiempo…no soportaré no verte por dos años._

_-Lo siento..._

_-No lo sientas, Hermione._

_El muchacho la soltó con suavidad y se levantó. Empezó a caminar lejos de allí. Sin embargo, la muchacha lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo._

_-Dijiste que necesitabas hablar de algo conmigo. ¿Qué era?_

_-Olvídalo._

_La muchacha se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Te quiero mucho,Ron. Por favor perdóname._

_-Yo también te quiero, pero eso no parece servir de mucho._

_El joven la alejó de si, y camino hasta el castillo, solo, mientras ella se quedaba atrás. La noche que había pensado perfecta se había convertido en la peor de su vida._

_Fin del flash back_

Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello, triste. Era increíble como cada recuerdo se encontraba en su mente, nítido, como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Recordó como al día siguiente, Harry, Ginny y él, obligado por los otros dos, la llevaron al avión que la conduciría hasta Canadá, pues Hermione había decidido viajar de esa forma. Ron recordó el último abrazo, las palabras de perdón y como él se había negado a decir adiós el avión luego despegó, llevándose con él, al amor de su vida. La primera semana se negó a hablar y a escuchar a nadie, mientras recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. Pero los días pasaron y supo que la vida continuaba, aunque desde el momento de su partida, el recuerdo de la muchacha no lo abandonaba. No obstante, cuando llegaron sus primeras cartas, se negó a leerlas, por que se negaba a mantener una relación escrita con ella, quería a la Hermione de carne y hueso, con la que peleaba como niños, a la que defendía de cualquiera que la insultara.

Sabía que Harry y Ginny también resentían la ausencia de su amiga, pero se consolaban con sus cartas y con las llamadas que ella y Harry se hacían. Ron dejó de recibir, sus cartas y el pelirrojo supuso que Harry le había contado que no las leía. Y por fin se convirtieron en aurores y el trabajo era tan pesado, que a veces lograba no pensar en ella, pero el recuerdo siempre volvía, más fuerte que nunca. Como en ese preciso instante, tirado en su cama, recordándola. No podía evitarlo, la añoraba con desesperación, la quería con él y se recriminaba el no haber confesado su amor esa noche. Tal vez si hubiera dicho algo…pero no lo dijo, y ahora no sabía si ella le correspondía. Más de una vez había estado seguro de que sí, pero luego algo pasaba y le hacía perder las esperanzas.

Dos años…ya habían pasado y ella no daba muestras de volver. Sin embargo, los últimos días Harry se mostraba exageradamente optimista y le decía que no perdiera las esperanzas. Pensó como estaría, tan inteligente y bella como siempre… ¿Y si tenía novio? De seguro, Harry le habría contado. Y de nuevo recordaba sus ojos marrones, sus cabellos castaños, desordenados, su esbelta figura, lo hermosa que era…Como deseaba que estuviera con él, ahora, en ese instante, para abrazarla y decirle todo. Pero no estaba…

TO,TOC,TOC.

Los golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Pase.

La señora Weasley asomó la cabeza, sonriente.

-Cariño, tu padre, Ginny y yo iremos a visitar a la Tía Muriel. ¿Quieres venir?

-No tengo ganas, mamá. Gracias.

-¿No te molesta quedarte solo?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-En la mañana llegó una lechuza, Harry dijo que vendría en la noche.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-Te veo luego-la señora Weasley dio una vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de recordar algo. Ginny me ha pedido que no haga nada mañana en la noche, al parecer harás una comida familiar. Harry también está invitado.¿Qué celebramos?

La señora Weasley se puso nerviosa.

-Este….nada. ¿Acaso debe haber algún motivo para reunir a la familia? Solo quiero hacer una cena.

-Está bien. Aquí estaré-dijo el muchacho.

Cuando su madre se fue, no pudo evitar pensar que su actitud era extraña. De repente, sus tripas sonaron y recordó que aún no desayunaba. Decidió que era muy tarde, las once de la mañana, por lo que primero se bañó y luego bajo a desayunar. Ya no había nadie en La Madriguera. Llegó hasta la cocina y se encontró con un plato lleno de salchichas y tostadas. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y empezó a engullirse todo, cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos en la sala, pasos para ser exacto. El muchacho aguzó el oído y los escuchó de varita en mano, salió de la cocina cautelosamente. Se acercó a la sala, tal vez fueran Ginny o su madre, que volvían por algo. No vio a nadie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Soy yo, Ron

Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca. Era sencillamente imposible, no podía ser…Luego de mucho pensarlo, se volvió y sintió que estaba soñando. Era ella…luego de dos años Hermione, estaba allí, en la sala de La Madriguera, tan inteligente y bella, como la recordaba, mentira, más bella que antes. La joven llevaba el pelo lacio, unos jeans y una blusa blanca de manga larga y en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, esa con la que él soñaba cada noche.Ron se acercó hasta ella rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras se convencía de que no era un sueño.Y la sintió de nuevo a su lado y no pudo estar más feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, luego de soltarla.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sillón, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Yo vine de nuevo a Inglaterra, Ron.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?-preguntó él-¿Los demás lo saben?

-Vine para quedarme, ya terminé en la Academia. Y si, los demás lo saben.

-¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

-Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran.

Ron recordó la cena de mañana por la noche y la insistencia de Ginny de que fuera. Ya conocía el por que de la insistencia…

-Por ti es que iban a hacer la cena. Pero es hasta mañana en la noche.

La joven asintió.

-Quería darles una sorpresa-aclaró, con una sonrisa.-Pero dime ¿tú como estás? Harry me ha dicho que eres uno de los mejores aurores.

-Nos va muy bien a los dos-respondió sonrojado-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la academia? Una vez dijiste que era una de las mejores.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

-Me fue muy bien. Y ahora estoy dispuesta a trabajar aquí.

Ron la miró boquiabierto.

-Eso…eso quiere decir que tú...

-Si, trabajaré de auror en el Ministerio.Espero que tú me ayudes.

Ron se levantó del sillón. Se encontraba abrumado, hacía unas horas que rogaba por tenerla a su lado y ahora estaba allí, y la vería todos los días. Eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-Es que son demasiadas cosas. Creí que no te vería nunca más y de repente apareces en mi casa y me dices que vas a trabajar aquí.Es increíble…

-Lo se Ron.

El muchacho la miró y de repente recordó que la muchacha se había ido y lo había dejado, y todo el dolor volvió a él.

-No, no lo sabes. No tienes idea de cuanto te hemos extrañado, de cuanto te he extrañado.

Hermione se levantó y le tomó la mano. Pero Ron se soltó.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

La muchacha lo miró en silencio.

-No tiene sentido que respondas-le espetó y salió de la casa, enojado.

Caminó hasta la colina que se alzaba frente a La Madriguera y subió a ella. Tenía que pensar, que calmarse. Pero era imposible cuando sabía que Hermiones estaba a pocos metros de ella. Debería sentirse feliz, y aunque al principio la confusión y el dolor lo embargaban. La había visto de nuevo y el amor que sentía por ella, se anidó de nuevo en su pecho y lo recorría entero. Quería correr hasta la casa y gritarle que la amaba, pero sentía que las piernas no le respondían. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado y cuando levantó el rostro sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de ella.

-Quiero estar solo-

-Lo siento, pero no me iré-replicó la muchacha y se sentó a su lado. Ron sintió que se cercanía le quemaba.

La joven empezó a hablar con la mirada perdida.

-Me fui por que quería un tiempo para olvidar, quería sanar las heridas que la guerra dejó y mientras siguiera aquí no podría hacerlo.Quería volver y comenzar de nuevo estando en paz conmigo misma.

Ron esperó unos momentos antes de hablar, ahora se encontraba más calmado.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?-

-No totalmente. Cometí un error al alejarme, pues hubiera sido más fácil superar los recuerdos al lado de la gente que amaba, de mis padres, de Ginny, de Harry, de ti…aún no sé como estuve tanto tiempo sin ustedes.

Las lágrimas asomaron al rostro de la muchacha, y Ron las limpió en un gesto idéntico al de la noche de graduación.

-Pensé que no te vería más, que te había perdido, que no escucharía tu voz nunca más. Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti ,me has hecho demasiada falta.

La joven le sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero aún así no leías mis cartas.Harry me lo dijo.

-Discúlpame, se que soy un gran egoísta, pero te quería a ti, no tus cartas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.Hermione se sentía extraña, todo lo que Ron le decía, la falta que le había hecho, la confundían. Era como si lo que ella pensaba fuera cierto…

-Tengo una pregunta que me ha inquietado estos dos años Ron.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué pensabas decirme la noche del baile de graduación? Te fuiste y nunca lo supe…

El muchacho la miró y su corazón palpitó aún más fuerte. ¿Debería decírselo? Y se dijo a si mismo que si, por algo estaba ella ahí, a su lado, por algo el destino, los juntaba de nuevo.No dejaría escapar de nuevo una oportunidad para confesar el secreto que le pesaba y que no soportaría ocultar más.

Ron le tomó las dos manos, con ternura. Respiró hondo.

-Esa noche estaba dispuesto a confesarte un secreto que llevaba guardado por más de siete años y que ya no podía ocultar.

Hermione, lo miró, ansiosa.

-¿Y qué era?

-Que te amaba.

Las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro. No podía creerlo…pero eso había sido hace algunos años ¿Y ahora que sentía él?

-¿Me amabas?

-Y aún lo hago. Por que la distancia y el tiempo no han logrado vencer esto que siento.

Hermione empezó a sollozar.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste esa noche?

-Por que te ibas...

Ron la tomó de la barbilla y le limpió de nuevo las lágrimas.

-Ron, yo tengo que confesarte algo….en ese entonces yo también te amaba y aún lo hago. Pero tampoco fui capaz de decirlo.

-Lo que me duele es pensar que si lo hubiera dicho no te habrías ido esos dos años -

-Ya eso no importa, lo que vale es que los dos lo sabemos y estamos aquí, juntos

Tomó el rostro de ella entres sus manos y la besó con dulzura, con pasión, un beso que llevaba esperando años para darse. Pasó largo tiempo y ellos se negaron a interrumpir el gesto, hasta que el aire les faltó.

-Te amo, Hermione.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Los dos se sonrojaron.El muchacho la abrazó con cariño. No era un sueño, estaba allí.

-Me preguntaba si…ya sabes, te gustaría ser mi novia.

-Por supuesto.

La muchacha lo besó y fue aún más intenso que antes. Se sentía bien estar en los brazos del otro, luego de dos años y decirse lo que sentían con toda libertad.

-¿No que llegabas hasta mañana, Mione?

Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante ante el sonido de aquella voz. Se encontraron con la verde mirada de Harry sobre ellos, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Harry, nosotros…-empezó Ron

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo- lo interrumpió su amigo. Luego miro a Hermione-¿Y tú qué esperas para saludar?

La muchacha corrió hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó con cariño. Harry la besó en la mejilla.

-Me hacías mucha falta.

-Y tú a mi Harry.

Los dos se soltaron.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? Llegaste temprano…-dijo Ron, mientras se colocaba al lado de Hermione y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-De repente sentí la necesidad de venir temprano y al parecer tenía razón-les dijo mientras los contemplaba a ambos, feliz-Fui a tu casa, pero vi maletas e imaginé lo que había sucedido. Los felicito, por fin están juntos.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

-Y tu al fin estás aquí, Hermione. Vamos a la casa, hay mucho que contar- dijo Harry, y los tres se encaminaron muy contentos a La Madriguera, mientras el sol iluminaba en lo alto.


End file.
